Insane Road Tip
by skitzophrenic hippie
Summary: A group of friends go on a road trip. Who knows who will appear or disappear. Lots of laughs will ensue. cameos and crossovers are abundant! REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Insanity Road trip **

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this fiction, even though I wish I did.

"Hey Jess" said Justin

"Yea Justin" answered jess

"Why are the lights off?"

"ummmm... funny story you see there was this ----"

"HEY" interrupted and unknown persona

"Who's there!" asked Justin frantically

"Is that my conscience again? I thought I told you to leave me alone." said Jess

"No, this is not your conscience jess, it's Carla." said Carla

"HOW DID YOU KNOW MY NAME!" screamed jess

Justin giggled insanely

"Quick question where are the lights in this dump" asked Francesca politely

"YEA... Wait…" said Justin

"Well, I was about to tell you when I WAS INTERUPTED!" jess stared pointedly in the direction that she assumed Carla was in.

The all of a sudden the lights came on and none other than a giant 30 ft. cookie appeared.

"What?" every one said in unison.

":growl: COOKIE :growl:" said the cookie

"I think I will name you Fred"

"YAY FRED!" said Chesk

"Why Fred?" asked Justin

"Because, if I named if Cookie you would pinch a spazz." said jess

"True true"

"OCTOPUS!" screamed Francesca

Jess' insane laughter echoed every where

Justin chuckled "why octopus?"

"I got bored." Francesca stated plainly

"Soooo why are we in a ware house full of food and guns again?"

"Because," Justin started scientifically. "This is my fic and I will do as I please, plus I love food and guns so there."

Everyone but jess gave a blank stare

Jessica was still facing a wall.

"Jess" said Carla

"Conscience?" asked jess excitedly

"No" said Carla as she turned jess around and lead her over to a crate to sit on

":growl: COOKIE :growl:" said Fred the cookie

"LETS EAT HIM!" said Justin frantically looking more and more like an addict by the second

"COOKIE COOKIE COOKIE COOKIE!" screamed Justin as he jumped onto the 30ft. cookie and started to pig out. The others could only watch with amazement for so long until they too, jumped upon Fred and devoured him.


	2. Indiana where?

Indiana where?

Disclaimer: We do not own any characters from any fandom that may or may not enter our story, even though I tried to buy some on eBay.

After Fred was devoured by Jessica, Justin, Francesca, and Carla, everyone decided to watch Pirates of the Caribbean, during the part when Jack and Will have a duel, Justin and Carla have a duel because they were arguing about Harry Potter.

"She said he dies!" Carla yelled, swishing her sword crazily.

"She said he MIGHT die!" Justin yelled while taking out a machine gun and firing at her but Carla dodged the bullets by ducking.

"CALM YOUR SELVES OR WE'LL THROW YOU INTO THE PIT!" Jessica yelled. Justin and Carla then stopped because the pit is filled with ugly squirrels with rabies.

"I'm bored." Justin said.

"Me three." Jessica said.

"Lets go to Disney Land- Did you say "me THREE" I think you meant two." Carla asked. Jessica just stared at her blankly and threw a garden gnome at her head and started laughing.

"Do we have a Disney Land ride here?" Justin asked.

"We have the Indiana Jones ride." Jessica said.

"Let's ride that!" Jessica said. Carla and Francesca looked kinda weird getting into the car.

"What's wrong?" Justin asked.

"We've never been to Disney Land, is this ride safe?" Francesca asked while buckling her seatbelt tightly.

"It's so much fun!" Jessica said. Then the ride started moving. Then when the ride went down that path, it kept on going forward even when we were suppose to be turning, we kept going until a wall was in front of us and BOOM!

**We are now accepting CAMEOS! YAY! Review or get thrown into the pit of squirrels!**

**-Jessica and Justin :)**


	3. OUTSIDE!

**It has begun**

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" every one screamed in unison

Jess peered through her fingers, she had slapped her hands against her face once she realized where they where headed, and saw that they were still driving. Apparently they drove under a bridge that was hidden in the darkness and the wall was just a sheet.

"Where the heck am I?" asked the unmistakable voice of Mandi

"MANDI!" Justin and Carla cried

"HI! Mandi!" said Francesca

"WHO ARE YOU?" asked Jess

"You know who I Am." said Mandi a little confused

"I have never seen you before ever!" shouted Jess crazily

"Okay no more doctor pepper for you mister." Said Carla

Justin and Francesca just watched the whole fiasco with slight amusement.

All of a sudden Francesca realized than no one was driving and they were about to enter a tunnel.

"Oh dear," she said "Hey Jess could you take the wheel?"

"Eye eye captain!"

"Why do we let her operate anything?" questioned Justin

"Because I am a unicorn princess and…." Jess trailed off once she realized that they were headed outside. They were on a deserted street now, literally there was desert every where.

"Are we in Arizona?" asked Mandi attempting to shield her eyes from the sun with Justin's face.

"There's a sign coming up, that'll tell us where we are." Said Francesca rather astutely

MONTANA INTERSTATE 35 

"We're in Montana!" Carla shrieked

"No we aren't" said Jess

"Yea we are the sign said so." Said Justin

"hissssssss I smell popcorn" came Mandi's warped reply.

"Personally I don't think Montana exists." Stated Jess

"BUT WE ARE HERE!" screamed Justin.

"Believe what you want." Jess turned back to the road and kept on going.

"Where are we again?" asked Carla from under Mandi's legs.

"HERE!" screamed Francesca in Carla's face

Francesca made a mad swipe at the steering wheel, consequently giving Jess a smack in the face, and pulled the "car" over to a gas station.

Inside the gas station our adventurers bought a mix of things.

1.duct tape

2.candy

3.chips

4.soda

5.energy sugar

9.marshmallows

10.microwave able burritos

11.salsa

12.super glue

13.hats

14.blind fold

15.a lottery ticket

16.batteries

17.a mixed CD

18.a couple of flashlights

19.and a voldemort plush doll to hang from the rearview mirror

Loaded with bags of stuff they headed back towards the car. Everyone threw everything into the trunk of the car except for Jess who was breaking into the energy drinks and hanging Voldie from the mirror.

"Hey, didn't that clerk look a little like Sweeny Todd?" Asked Carla

"Yea and you kept batting your eyelashes and flirting with him." Jess Teased.

Justin giggled and every one got settled into the car to start on they're extremely weird road trip once again.

"I have to pee," said Snape who for some reason was hiding in the glove box

"Well then you should have went before we left then huh." Said Francesca

"But…" He started to wine

He was quickly cut off by "No buts."

"Haha butts." Jess giggled as they headed off into the sunset.

**OBEY AND REVIEW! Tell us what you think and you could win a chance to be in our story!**


End file.
